deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Sieakuros/Raiden vs Fulgore
Contents http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Raiden_vs_Fulgore# hide#Description #Opening #Raiden #Fulgore #Fight #Outcome #Next Time Description Cyborg fight of the century. The brutal monster of mech from Killer Instinct takes on the deadly cyborg ninja from Metal Gear. Opening Wiz: These two cyborg's(Gets interrupted by Boomstick.) Boomstick: Technical cyborg if you're counting Fulgore from the comics. Wiz: Have proven victory since their last appearance. Now we will find out which cyborg is the better one. Boomstick: Raiden, the cyborg from Metal Gear. Wiz: And Fulgore, the massive metal of monster from Killer Instinct. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would a death battle! Raiden Wiz: Born in Liberia, Jack was adopted by George Sears, the future U.S. president. Boomstick: Which sounds like a pretty good update and something that'll cheer you up. Except for the fact that George was actually Solidus Snake, a traitor who manipulated the world leaders to profit from the war economy. Oh, and there's the fact that, you know, HE killed Jack's parents. Wiz: Aside from that fact, Sear's guided Jack within the Liberian Civil War, taking the role as the leader in the army of the devil. Boomstick: Are you sure it's not an army of devils? Wiz: Yes. Boomstick: Son of a bitch! Wiz: A natural harbinger of death, and vicious kids, Jack's high count of kills earned him the nickname "Jack the Ripper." Accomplishing all of this, he was only at the age of 10. Boomstick: Jesus Christ! Imagine this kid during puberty. I mean, if it even hits. I mean seriously, 10 years later, he still looks like he's waiting for the old stones to drop. Wiz: Well, they had to sometime. After Solidus abandoned Jack, he fell for a girl name Rose and eventually got her pregnant. Boomstick: But before he did that kind of ripping, Jack was tormented by his past and sought to right his wrong by joining Fox Hound. While their, he teamed up with Snake to take down some criminals, destroy some metal gears, go streaking for some reason, and even kill Solidus. All of this earned him his awesome code name: Raiden. Wiz: Except all this time he was actually being controlled by the Patriots, a top secret organization with a goal of world domination. Boomstick: Alright, alright hold on to your buts because seriously, this where things go crazy. You see, his girlfriend Rose was actually a Patriot spy and was manipulating his life the whole time they were together, like me and my ex-wife on our first date. But she was like "My bad I love you." And he was like "It's gay. Let me put my dick in you." And then they had a kid. Wiz: Well, actually she said that she actually married another man to trick Raiden, but it was actually to trick the Patriots. Boomstick: Seriously, Wiz. We don't need to bring that into this. The story is confusing enough without bringing that into the story line. We can just say that they got back together and had a kid. Wiz: Moving on. One day he was captured by the patriots and was used as a test subject for exo-skeletal enhancement surgery, transforming him into a super human cyborg ninja. Boomstick: There we go! Wiz: As a cyborg, Raiden went from a force to be reckoned with to a near unstoppable killing machine. Boomstick: And, can do shit like this. Vamp: He to, immortal? Raiden: No. I just don't fear death. Snake is seen in a helicopter, holding a rifle. He shoots the right arm trap, freeing his arm. He then slices his other arm free and begins swinging around Gekko bots in a break dance format. Boomstick: Excuse me a moment. I'm gonna see if I can add "get drugged with cyborg parts" into my schedule. Wiz: And that's not even scratching the whole thing. Raiden is strong enough to lift and throw a Metal Gear RAY. While it's exact weight is unknown, when compared to Metal Gear REX, which is 39 ft tall, 49 ft long and weighs 557 tons, we can estimate its weight to be over 1,000 tons. And he was in level one. Raiden eventually got a newer, better cyborg body. Boomstick: When he's not break dancing with gears, or killing machines with skyscraper blades, he wields the beautiful Murasama. Wiz: Originally crafted in the 16th century, the Murasama was updated with high frequency technology. By creating a powerful current through the blade that vibrates at intense speeds, it weakens it's targets molecular bonds, making it slice through pretty much anything. Boomstick: Poor Wolfy. If that's not vicious enough, Raiden has a super mode called Zandatsu, which causes his perception of time to slow from 50 to 90%, giving as much time as he likes to cut through his opponents. Wiz: He can take this a step further by deactivating his pain inhibitors. Allowing intense agony causes Raiden to lose some self control and also causes him to lose himself and his Jack the Ripper personality. This mode increasingly boosts his already insane speed and strength. Boomstick: But like every single enhanced mode, it comes at a price. You know, besides the whole pain and insanity thing. These enhanced relies on limited fuel supply, and using them continuously burns through it at a rapid pace. Wiz:Wiz: Raiden can only carry enough fuel to sustain thses modes for a very limited time, and relies on absorbing more fuel cell electrolytes from enemy cyborgs. Plus his blood is not natural, and must be changed regularly. Boomstick: But still. Raiden speaks through a speaker, holding his sword between his teeth. Raiden: I am lightning... The rain transformed. He then proceeds to electrocute the soldiers in his way. Fulgore Wiz: In the corrupt world of Killer Instinct, there are no governments, no courts and no nations. There is only the mega corporation that controls the world. Boomstick: Walmar-um, Ultratech. Wiz: To tighten his iron grip even further, Ultratech's chairmen planed to create an army or cybernetic enforcers. Thus, he created the brutal and deadly prototype Fulgore. Boomstick: Now there's a bad ass name that'll strike fear into your enemies. Fulgore, just saying it gives me chills. Standing 6 feet and 5 inches and weighing at 550 lbs, Fulgore is a true fighting machine. While rocking an awesome pony tail. Wiz: No it's not a pony tail. Boomstick: Bullshit. Sure Fulgore looks like a knight, but call it whatever you want. That's a fucking pony tail. Wiz: Before testing the unit, Ultratech sold 15 million Fulgore units world wide. Boomstick: Only 7,850,000 more to go. Someone FINALLY had the brilliant idea to see if this thing worked and entered Fulgore in the Killer Instinct tournament. Wiz: But, there was a slight defect. Fulgore's mechanical body was so advanced that even Ultratech's top scientists could not create an artificial intelligence that could operate it efficiently. Boomstick: Fulgore needed the mind of a true fighting warrior. Or, machine. Wiz: Enter Black Eagle, the older brother of the current KI combatant Chief Thunder. Wiz: Eagle had entered a previous KI tournament, and won. He used his newfound fame to publicly protest the evils of UltraTech. The people rallied, talk of revolution began to seed. Boomstick: But someone at Ultratech was all like "Hey. Lets kill Eagle, crush his dreams and drop his brain in our machine." Fulgore started kicking ass, Eagle "mysteriously" disappeared and that guy probably got a promotion. Wiz: Fulgore draws from Eagle's traditional Okichitaw fighting style, which crosses judo,Taekwondo, and Hapkido with short ranged blades. Boomstick: Which is why he carries his sweet plasma blades, which can get through anything at 30,000 degrees. In addition he's equipped with everything a badass cyborg should have: Plasma Storm fireballs, a Reflector to bounce back projectiles, a Cyber Port, a cloaking device, and laser eyes for flair. Wiz: When the time is right, Fulgore preforms one of four finishers called "No mercies." Fulgore removes his head and shoots at Orchid. Fulgore buffs up and shoots at the remaining parts of Sektor. Boomstick: Seriously, where the fuck does he keep that shit? Do they have black holes for hearts or unlimited chests in their armor? Wiz: Fulgore's strength is staggering. Hidden within his armor is... Boomstick: That giant fucking turret somehow! Wiz: ...a nuclear reactor, which powers everything at his disposal. Fulgore can manually overclock this reactor, increasing its charge multiple times. Boomstick: At max charge he gains a massive power increase, doubling his speed and allowing him to fire a giant laser of doom: the Devastation Beam. Fulgore fires the devastation beam. Boomstick: Damn. He's gotta be unstoppable. Wiz: Not exactly. One day he met a warrior named Jago, who literally tore him apart. Boomstick: But they didn't stop there. He was rebuilt, stronger, faster, and durable then ever before. He then was tasked with killing Jago. He came SO close, but the little wuss called in his sister Orchid and killed him, again. Wiz: No matter the time, place, or opponent, Fulgore proves unstoppable. Fulgore performs the 40 hit ultra combo and performs the devastation beam. Announcer: Ultra Combo! Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatant's are set. Lets end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a cyborg battle! Multiple Metal Gears circle the city, annihilating anyone who gets in their way. Raiden is running on top of buildings and jumps off the building. To his surprise, the metal gears are already destroyed. Raiden: Please tell me the metal claw man is here again? Raiden hears Metal Gears roaring. He then peeks over and sees Fulgore dodging the Gears attacks and using his plasma claws to destroy and slice through the machines. Fulgore spots Raiden, stretches his arms, and prepares for battle. Raiden: Who are you? Get the hell out of my way! Raiden's mask comes on and readies for battle. Fulgore: I was programmed to destroy and annihilate anyone that gets in my way. Your next! FIGHT! Both charge at each other and start slicing with their blades. Fulgore goes for a stab through the chest. Raiden dodges and gets a good slice at Fulgore. Fulgore loses some of his body armor. Fulgore then uses his plasma blades to stab Raiden. He then fires fireballs. Raiden: Damn. Your just like that wolverine guy. Fulgore: Who? Raiden is next to a metal gear RAY. He then digs through the inner body of the RAY and absorbs the fuel cell and tosses it away. Fulgore: Hmph. Raiden: Lets do this. Raiden and Fulgore once again charge at each other and start slashing. Raiden keeps flipping over him. Raiden then kicks Fulgore back and slashes him again. Fulgore stabs Raiden through the chest. He then performs a 10 hit combo. His devastation beam then charges up. Fulgore: Your end will come soon. Raiden: Then I'll just have to dodge everything. Fulgore: Not my devastation beam. Raiden then proceeds to electrocute Fulgore. He succeeds and Fulgore struggles to stand. Raiden then retreats and waits on a building. Fulgore: Were are you? Raiden then drops from the building and stomps and Fulgore's head. Fulgore and Raiden collide swords, both struggling to get a shot. Raiden then breaks the barrier. Fulgore: Impressive. Fulgore then proceeds to slash Raiden over and over. Raiden dodges the attack and jumps on top of car. Fulgore then stabs the car and throws on the ground, causing it to explode. Raiden then comes out of nowhere and stabs Fulgore. Raiden: Got ya bitch. Raiden then slams Fulgore on the ground with his sword. He then jumps on a roof and sees Fulgore run. He then uses his plasma claws to climb up the wall. Raiden dodges Fulgore's attack. His mask then comes off and stabs Fulgore and slams him on the ground multiple times. Raiden: Didn't expect that did you? Fulgore then uses his laser eyes. Fulgore then jumps onto of the building and activates his cloaking device. He shoots at Raiden with his laser eyes. Raiden dodges all of them. Fulgore then jumps off the roof and deactivates his cloaking device. Fulgore then stabs Raiden and uses his his laser eyes. Raiden's eyes glow red and activates his Jack the Ripper mode. Raiden then headbutts Fulgore away. Raiden: Ha ha ha! It's time for Jack the Ripper, to let 'er rip. Both slice at each other once more. Raiden gets the better of Fulgore and stabs him. The damage that Fulgore took fully charges his devastation beam and lets it go. Raiden then dodges it multiple times. Raiden then slices off both of his arms and stabs once more. Raiden then preforms a low kick which wipes Fulgore off his feet. He then grabs Fulgore's neck, lifts him up in the air and uses kicks and electricity in the air. He then slices Fulgore's head off and slices up Fulgore's body in the air and throws Fulgore's remaining parts onto the streets. KO! Outcome Boomstick: Oh my.... what? Wiz: Because of Fulgore's versatility and more experience, he was able to hang in there despite clearly superior speed and strength. Boomstick: Hell, Fulgore could've kept it up until Raiden ran out of fuel. But the high frequency blade could easily cut through anything, including Fulgore's armor. Wiz: And the last time Raiden was in death battle, the murasama could cut through Wolverine's adamantium skeleton. There's no doubt that the high frequency blade could cut through Fulgore's armor. Boomstick: And while in Jack the Ripper mode, Raiden can cut through buildings and machines built to survive nuclear war and bombs. Plus, Raiden is agile enough to dodge Fulgore's devastation beam and even stop it. Wiz: With all that strength behind Raiden's sword, plus his speed and technology advantage, Fulgore stood little chance. Boomstick: Anyway you slice it, Raiden just had the right gear for the job. Wiz: Seriously? Boomstick: I had to. Couldn't think of another pun. Wiz: The winner is Raiden. Next Time Optimus Prime vs The Megazord Category:Blog posts